


I'm Comin' Over

by FandomDarling



Series: Songs for Sy & Other Syverson Stories [3]
Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: Inspired by I'm Comin Over by Chris Young
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle) & Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Series: Songs for Sy & Other Syverson Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121363
Kudos: 2





	I'm Comin' Over

_“We say “goodbye, see you around”, We turn our backs then turn back around, We break up, we make up, and we make love. We can’t seem to let go, girl”_

Loving him was not easy, Sy was aware of this. He came with a whole shit ton of baggage that was not easy to carry, it was one of the reasons that two were constantly breaking up and getting back together. While he wasn’t easy to love, it was if you two couldn’t live without the other no matter the cost. Sy tossed his phone and ran a hand over his face. He’d been trying to write an apology for almost an hour and was trying word an apology to her for almost an hour. So finally he grabs his keys and phone before storming out to get into his truck. He pulls out his driveway at a break neck speed, tires screeching as he shifts gears and pushes the pedal down a bit more.

_“So I’m comin’ over, runnin’ every red light, To hell with the closure - save it for another time, Try not to think about you, but it ain’t workin’, Why put out a fire when it’s still burnin’, Just when I think movin’ on is getting closer, I’m comin’ over”_

You pace back and forth in your kitchen, watching Sy’s text bubble appear and disappear over and over, until it stopped. You felt like crying. Your fight with Sy had been stupid and immature. You wish more than anything that you could take those words, back and finally as the tears bubbled over you decided to just call him and tell him that.

_“I’m all alone, but you’re on my phone. Tellin’ me you miss me and that you’re at home. Who knows what we are in the morning. All I know is I want you”_

Sy’s phone buzzed in the seat, illuminating the cab of his pickup. He reached over and grabbed it, sucking in a breath when he say your name on his screen. “Hey Bug,”

“Sy, I’m so sorry. I’m so fuckin sorry, I’m stupid and I didn’t mean it.”

“Nah, Bug, I’m sorry. I was being a jackass.” You let out a wet laugh.

“Come over, I miss you.” “Already on my way, baby,” he rumbles, turning onto your street.

“I love you,” you whisper, softly as you walked out to your living room to look out the window just in time to see his truck pull into the drive.

“I love you too, (y/n/n),” he says, as he gets out.

You hang up, drop your phone on the coffee table before throwing open the door and running towards Sy. He opens his arms to catch you as you jump into his arms. You bury your face in his neck. “I’m sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me,” you murmur, before kissing up his cheek as he walks into your house. He rubs your back and kicks your door closed behind you.

“Forgiven, baby, come on. Stop your crying and lemme look at that pretty face.” You pull away and sniffle before looking up at him. He reaches up and thumbs at the remaining tears on your face. “I hate seeing you cry, even more when I know it’s cuz of me,” he murmurs, his eyes uncharacteristically soft.

You shake your head, “I was crying because I thought that I had lost you.”

He chuckles, “I’m harder to get rid of than that, bug.”

You smile and smooth your hands over his strong chest, up to his neck. You press in to kiss him, deeply, pouring your heart into it. When you pull away, you fix his gaze with yours. “Take me to bed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, lifting you up once more and walking you towards your bedroom. He pushes open the door and walks you to the bed, laying you down gently. He stands up and pulls his shirt over his head as you watch him with hooded eyes. Once he’s stripped, his hands find your hips tugging your leggings off and tossing them over his shoulder before removing your top. He climbs on the bed and pulls you onto his lap. You gasp as you feel him hot and heavy against your inner thigh. You lift up on your knees and adjust your hips so the head of his cock bumps against your folds.

“Please, Sy, need to feel you,” you whisper, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. His hands find your hips and he holds you still as he pushes into you. You whine and bury you face in his neck again.

“I got you, darlin’, rock with me okay?” You nod against his neck and start to rock your hips gently as he starts to thrust into you shallowly.

“You feel so fucking good, always feel so fuckin good,” he grunts, as his thrusts grow stronger.

You moan and cling to him with all your might. “Love how you fill me, daddy,” you murmur, pressing a kiss to his scruffy neck.

He groans and tightens his grip on your hips. “Fuck, I’m not going to last long,” “Don’t care, wanna feel you cum,” you murmur, panting as he presses his thumb against your clit. “Want you to come with me, can you do that?”

You nod, “Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl, cum with me,” he order, gruffly, stroking your clit faster as he brushes against your gspot.

You arch in his arms, dropping your head back as you cum with a scream. He grunts and presses kisses against your throat as he cum, hot ropes of cum filling you. Your pants fill the room as your come down from your highs together, your sweat covered bodies sticking to each other.

“I love you, Bug, and I’m sorry,” he whisper, his big hand coming up to cup the back of your head.

“I love you too,” you whisper, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You want me to the stay the night?”

“Yes and I was thinking that maybe,” you pull back and look at him, “maybe you should move in with me? I don’t wanna be away from you and I wanna work on us, I can’t live without you.”

He gives you a small grin, “I’d love too.”

You smile and hug him again, his strong arms tightening around your torso as he hugs you back. You stay like that for who knows how long before you slowly untangle yourselves from each other and laying on your bed facing each other.

Sy’s eyes flutter closed and you run your fingers over his face, knowing that you are more than ready to wake up to that face for the rest of your life, no matter what.


End file.
